Captain Underpants and the Big Bad Battle of the Bionic Booger Boy - Part 1: The Night of the Nasty Nostril Nuggets
Captain Underpants and the Big, Bad Battle of the Bionic Booger Boy - Part 1: The Night of the Nasty Nostril Nuggets is the first of a two-part story of Captain Underpants book series. Both books count as the sixth and seventh novels in the titles. Plot Summary At demonstration speech day, George Beard and Harold Hutchins show off a new prank of theirs, the Squishy. The idea is to place ketchup packets under a toilet seat so the next person who sits on the toilets gets ketchup sprayed all over the back of their legs (or the front, if they push down the toilet seat while standing in front of it). Everyone wants to try it out, but Melvin Sneedly, the bossy nerd from Book 2, forces everyone to watch his show and tell project, which is a combining machine called the Combine-o-Tron 2000. Using his hamster, Sulu Sneedly, and a robotic hamster body he built, Melvin combines the two look-a-likes so Sulu is now a bionic hamster and enjoys the special powers given to him by the robot. Since Sulu has special powers, Sulu no longer obeys Melvin, who threatens to hit Sulu with a paddle, and instead paddles Melvin. Melvin yells that he doesn't want Sulu anymore and runs off crying (and everyone ,including their teacher, Miss Ribble run behind shouting "Squishies!") George and Harold adopt Sulu. During last period, Melvin becomes furious when George and Harold make a Captain Underpants comic book starring him as an evil mayor who creates a robotic jail. Finally, when Melvin becomes the victim of a Squishy, he decides to get his revenge on the boys. Melvin goes home and builds a robot that is larger than him. His idea is to combine himself with the robot so he will have special powers like Sulu, that way he can get revenge on George and Harold. Unfortunately, Melvin sneezes at the last moment, so he gets combined with the robot and boogers, turning him into the Bionic Booger Boy. Melvin is very disgusting now, but not unhappy because he's now the star football player (no one wants to tackle him because he's covered in boogers) and ace volleyball server (no-one wanted to hit it back. Cold and flu season come, however, and Melvin begins to act differently, speaking like Frankenstein. When the class visits a tissue factory, Melvin becomes gigantic and evil as a natural defense against the tissues (which he calls "bad magic") and roars violently and destroys everything. George and Harold get Mr. Krupp to turn into Captain Underpants to save the day. He saves his secretary, Edith Anthrope, from the Bionic Booger Boy, and she gives him some wet kisses as thanks. The water from the kisses turns him back into Mr. Krupp, and he is eaten up from his school's life... forever! Then Melvin goes for George and Harold. But Sulu comes in to save the day and defeats Melvin. First Sulu hits Melvin on the head with a big cane. Then hits him in the belly with a big boxing glove. Finally, Sulu gets a pair of big teeth and snaps Melvin in the tushy. Tanquerder and Amy Sneedly, who are scientists, come in and pledge to try to help turn their son back to normal. George's suggestion, reversing the batteries in the Combine-o-Tron 2000, surprisingly works, and Melvin and Mr. Krupp are brought back, with the robotic booger globs flying off. However, Mr. Krupp and Melvin start acting strange, with Mr. Krupp claiming credit for building the Combin-o-tron 2000, and saying, "You guys are so immature!", and Melvin giving punishments to George and Harold and saying that he wants to see George and Harold in his office and he will punish them so badly that their kids will be born with detentions. The book ends with the robotic booger globs coming to life, one of them destroying the Combine-o-tron 2000, forcing his pals to chase Melvin, Mr. Krupp, George, Harold and Sulu. Trivia *The way Melvin transforms into the Bionic Booger Boy is similar to The Fly. *Night of The Nasty Nostril Nuggets is a parody of Night of the Living Dead *Captain Underpants loses his cape, which Dav says that no superhero is complete without a cape. Actually, some superheroes don't need capes and the best example is The Flash and Spider-Man. altough this could be a joke *On the backcover, Melvin screams,"It's snot funny!". This is hard to say since there a 2 S's. *Mrs. Ribble was mentioned to be very angry about Squishies if she wasn't hypnotized and had changed since the last book. This is a reference to the previous book. *Captain Underpants seemed to be dumber than we think he is,etc. He took off all his clothes and toupee and can't find a cape with red dots on them, which are next to him in front of George and Harold. External links *Captain Underpants official site *Dav Pilkey official site Category:Books Category:Captain Underpants books Category:Captain Underpants novels